Due to cost saving and hardware installation restriction thereof, despite various functions, conventional multifunction printers, tape printers or the like have been configured to have limited number of operation keys or a small-sized display.
When it comes to operating printers with installation restriction of user interface hardware, procedure to attain desired operation (combinations of keys to be pressed, order of pressing keys, etc.) tends to be complicated. Under the circumstances, an operator is more likely to make an error unless the operator is enough skilled. Such an erroneous operation could occur in a demonstration (hereinafter referred to as demo) at a shop for explanation of functions of the printers.
In this connection, there has been known the art of controlling an apparatus by means of bar codes so as to facilitate operations thereof. For instance, in a conventional function setting change apparatus, setting codes prepared for items corresponding to a plurality of functions are stored in advance for management, whereby a setting code corresponding to an item of which setting an operator is to change is converted into bar code information and the bar code is printed. The bar code thus printed is read as setting code by a bar code scanner equipped to the conventional apparatus so as to change the setting of function corresponding to the setting code. In consequence, the operator is not requested to input a setting code digit by digit for changing the setting of a predetermined function in the conventional apparatus.
However, as mentioned above, the conventional function setting change apparatus is configured to store, for management in advance, setting codes for respective items corresponding to different functions, wherein a user chooses a setting code pertinent to a function of which setting the user is to change, for printing. Specifically, the conventional apparatus merely converts predetermined simple operations, such as setting the item “gross sales” to “not print,” or setting the item “scanner communication speed” to “2400 bps”, one by one into a bar code for printing. Consequently, in case of printing bar codes for complicated operations that are combinations of various settings, such as number of copies, printing quality, page orientation etc., as well as actual printing that follows the settings thereof, by means of the art according to the conventional apparatus, it is required that many bar codes be printed and thereafter be read without sequence error, which cannot be made easy in practice.